


【皮衣小警察Andersen X空军中尉Edgar】

by hhkillua



Category: Homeland, The Fall (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我只是喜欢拉郎配。这次的主角是在THE FALL 里COLIN MORGAN 扮演的小警探Tom Andersen ，以及在HOMELAND里BRADLEY JAMES 扮演的空军中尉Edgar。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【皮衣小警察Andersen X空军中尉Edgar】

原作：The Fall X Homeland  
  
一

“这次我们要合作侦办一个案件。” 

皮衣小警察走近，扯过他的胸牌，吹了个响亮的口哨 “空军？没意思。” 

金发空军中尉揪过小警察的皮衣领，把他按倒在桌面上

“ 这次事件很严重，你给我认真点！”

“DS Andersen 。Edgar 你放开我！”

“现在有意思了吗？” 

“我倒是对你有意思。”  


  
二

“你今晚有空吗？”犯罪嫌疑人挑眉对Andersen说道。

“我…” 

小警察还没说完就被Edgar拉到一旁。

“非常抱歉，他跟我今晚还有工作要做。你的问题问完了，可以离开了。”

Andersen 生气地推了一把他的肩膀，拽过他的领带“你为什么要坏我的好事！”

“你在犯罪现场和嫌疑人搭讪，胆子够大啊！” 

“那今晚我们一起'工作'吧。中尉。”

 

三

“今天干得不错。”Edgar拍拍Andersen的肩。

这是他们联合办案来第一次和平交谈，坐下喝杯酒。平时都跟炸了毛的公鸡一样吵个不停。

“两个星期来，案情第一次有点进展。” Andersen 笑笑转转手里的酒杯。

“你好像很热衷于工作。说真的，是个不错的探长。” Edgar赞许的点点头。

Andersen 突然逼近，眯着眼，手指点着Edgar的领口，“不，我只是喜欢谜题。”

手指灵活的解开Edgar的衬衣纽扣 “我喜欢解谜。”

下一刻双手被对方捉住，“希望我不在你的谜题之内。”

“你的滚烫双手可不是这么说的哦~”

 

四

“你为什么不和我滚床单？” 

“我只和自己喜欢的人滚床单。”  Edgar 拿了杯水坐在病床边。

Andersen在病床上晃晃打着石膏的手臂，“我都给你档子弹了，还不能证明我喜欢你吗？” 

Edgar 吞下一颗药喝了口水，俯身吻上赌气的小警察。

喂完药，擦掉他惊愕嘴边的水痕，“先养伤，之后再讨论这个话题。”

 

五

“你开车不能慢一点吗！“

“慢点就追不到凶手了。”

“可你这是在玩命！为什么我要跟你合作这个案件，真是糟糕透了！”中尉恼怒的拍着车窗。

Andersen一个急刹，“Edgar，这就是我的生活。而你，显然不适合进入我的生活。”

 

六

Edgar当着办公室所有人的面，拍桌而起，快速抬起手肘压在Andersen的咽喉处，专业的擒拿手法，把他钉在墙上。

“Tom你想干什么！都到关键时刻了，你居然跟丢了最重要的一条线索。”

Andersen 缓慢眨了眨眼，面无表情的吐出“蠢货。”

中尉愤怒得眼睛都红了，嘴唇颤抖，手肘卡进Andersen喉结处。

身旁的同事都被吓得大气不敢出。

小警察扬起头，压着喘气声，眼睛死死盯着Edgar，抬手推开他的手肘。

Edgar决意不放手。

两人角力着，都不退让。

 

_你到底想干什么？_

 

僵持许久，Andersen眨了下眼，像有魔法般，眼里泛起湿润，柔软悲伤。

Edgar迟疑了半秒，但以足够Andersen瞬间发力推开他。

 “我下班了。” Andersen声音暗哑。Edgar下手不轻。

小警察拿起皮衣，苍白的脖颈上有着深红的痕迹。推开门离开。

 

七

半夜。

 “Edgar，接吻或者六(kiss or six)？”

 “什么？选什么？”

 “就告诉我你选什么。”

 “Tom，你又想跟我吵架吗！大半夜我。。。”

“告诉我！你的选项！”

“。。。六。”

 “Edgar, 我们玩完了(done)。”

小警察啪的挂了电话。

中尉皱皱眉，放下电话，想了想，然后猛地翻找起案件资料，一脸兴奋。

“Tom, 你真是我见过‘最差劲’的警探。”

 

八

“喔~你找到了。”

“嗯。“

“我还以为你猜不出我给的线索。”

“。。。如果我当时选了kiss，会有什么结果？“

“那只是个耍你的选项。” Andersen笑得一脸狡黠。

“何况。。。你是不会选那个选项。我知道。”

他额头顶进他的颈窝，十指缠上他的。

“你不该用这个手段推开我的。我岂是那么容易就放开猎物的人。”

“看来你真的很喜欢被虐。”

“危险与伤害总是并行。你不也是一样，不然怎么会选择当警察。”

“噢，这真糟糕。我们居然这么臭味相投。”

“从第一天见面我就知道。” 他们异口同声。

他笑着抚上他侧腰的旧伤痕。

“现在我选kiss。“

 

End 


End file.
